Melted
by Fresa
Summary: Esa noche de navidad era todo un evento, no solo porque las chicas de Fairy Tail desfilarían disfraces para la fecha, sino que algo en el interior de Gray ha hecho click. Su campo de hielo se derrite. [Fic de intercambio para Telinay Inuzuka del foro 413 days!]


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este fanfic participa en "Jingle Bells Rock: intercambio navideño" del Foro 413 days!

Notas de Autora: Este fic es para Telinay! :D! me demoré en subirlo (me pasé por una hora de la fecha límite ;_;!) pero lo hice con mucho amors, espero te gustee! e iré subiendo los caps de a poco, hasta mañana :D! (que es hoy en realidad, solo por la maldita hora ;_;) Besoos linda!

Palabras: 610, sin título, notas y disclaimer.

* * *

 **.**

 **Melted**

 **.**

* * *

Había escuchado rumores sobre los disfraces que había preparado Mira para esa navidad. La verdad es que navidades anteriores no le hubiese importado sobre qué eran o quien lo usaba, pero esta navidad era distinta, como todo en su vida después de ella.

La época de invierno siempre había sido bastante deprimente para él. En esas fechas era el aniversario de muerte de Ur, lo que lo ponía de mal humor; no solo desencadenaba su sentimiento de soledad, sino que la pérdida era lo que más le afectaba, el no poder haber hecho nada frente al suceso.

Siempre pensó que se quedaría solo, después de todo era bastante resistente a las emociones, no es que no las tuviera, sino que trataba de no involucrarse mucho con ellas. Todo era así, hasta que alguien llegó a su vida a darle un giro muy interesante.

Juvia había llegado como una fresca lluvia de Verano a derretir muchos aspectos que él había congelado dentro de su ser. Había logrado aflorar emociones, como si se tratara de margaritas en medio de un campo de hielo.

Así es como ahora le gustaba navidad, no por la época propiamente tal, sino porque podía disfrutarla mucho más gracias al trabajo que Juvia había hecho con él. Disfrutar con sus amigos sin ese sentimiento incómodo que lo embargaba cada vez que recordaba a Deliora o a Ur, y disfrutar con ella sin preocuparla de sus recuerdos tristes.

No hay que hacerse tantas ilusiones, ya que de todas manera aún seguía siendo un tanto distante con Juvia —era parte de su personalidad—, pero realmente se divertía. Le había costado disfrutar el invierno, por todo lo que conllevaba, pero ella marcó su antes y después.

Esa navidad había acordado hacer un desfile de disfraces para recaudar fondos para Fairy Tail —no es fácil pagar todos los daños ocasionados en cada misión—, así que todas las chicas se habían ofrecido para realizar un buen evento.

Los chicos había armado el árbol de navidad —lo que costó un montón, ya que las peleas no faltaron—. Dentro de todo, entre que detuvieran a Natsu de quemar el quinto árbol y que Gajeel no lo partiese en dos (sin agregar que Elfman ya había destruido dos árboles), lograron que quedara muy bonito —después de la mirada asesina de Erza—.

Por ello ahora todos estaban esperando bastante expectantes a las chicas. La mayoría de los que estaba ahí eran gente de afuera que había venido desde varias partes de Magnolia a ver el espectáculo.

El escenario del gremio se abrió en su máximo esplendor, mientras él se sentaba en una mesa apartada del bullicio y esperaba paciente a ella. Gajeel junto a Mira tocaban una canción que nada de buena tenía, pero las chicas empezaron a pasar una a una.

Los disfraces estaban muy buenos y el evento de navidad estaba bastante bien preparado. La iluminación era muy colorida y los disfraces eran los típicos de Navidad. Lucy había salido de Reno, uno que solo era un top, una falda y unos cuernitos muy monos. Erza, usaba un vestido apretado de color blanco asimilando un monito de nieve muy sexy, recibió muchos vítores. Wendy salió como un bello angelito, se veía súper tierna.

Todas las chicas iban saliendo y Gray ya no aguantaba la espera para que saliera ella. La mujer que había aguado su mundo, lo había hecho más amoldable y menos rígido; lo había hecho ser mejor hombre con los demás y con él mismo. Ya no aguantaba esperar por ver a Juvia, quien era la persona que hacía que su navidad fuese feliz, la persona a quien más agradecía en el mundo.

* * *

 **N.A** : ¿bueno? ¿interesante? ¿reviews? :D


End file.
